


Boy Band

by A_Pp



Series: Opposites Atract Each Other (Rick and Morty) [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Boyfriends, Gay, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pp/pseuds/A_Pp
Summary: Rick is member of a boy band and Morty is a fan.And well, they are soulmates.Rick and Morty aren't relatives and they have seventeen and sixteen respectively.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Opposites Atract Each Other (Rick and Morty) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476572
Kudos: 15





	Boy Band

**Author's Note:**

> Got tired of having this first chapter in my notes, so I don't care anymore, I am posting ヾ(¯∇￣๑).

Morty had been raising money to come to this show for months.  
Ever since he heard they would come to this little shitty city he lives in.  
Why his favorite band had decided to come to this tiny and in the middle of nowhere city would be forever a mistery to him, but he was incredibly thankful they did.  
How his mother would never give him any money for this kind of thing, he had had to get beaten by and hide from the bullies in order to keep the little cash she gavegave him to eat in the school. And all the money his grandmother gave him for birthday was put together too.  
Finally, he was able to buy a ticket for the show.  
And it was being totally worth it.  
The song was vibrating inside him like he was part of it, and even his shy voice sometimes joined the others in the melody.  
It was amazing, he was feeling so inebriated. It was the first time he felt like he belonged somewhere and he wanted to stay feeling this way forever.  
He was addicted.  
Although if he was really truthful with himself, it had always been Rick's voice that had kept him away from his problems, made him feel safe in a world that doesn't want him.  
'No matter the dimension, you are always by my side  
Where are you now, come to my aid  
I need you more than all these bottles of gin and rum!  
What it is of a Me without a You?'

\- Did you find some girl tonight, Rick? - Bird asked.  
\- Of course h-he found one, or more likely a f-few! You know how Rick is! - said Squinchy with his always present (normally hidden) bottle of alcohol already in his hand, since he was away from his fans eyes. This was the reason he could never be the vocalist, he had already ruined his vocals. Not than Rick was too different, but Rick's voice had become more deep and masculine and he taked a lot of care to not destroy completely it, never smoking nor letting Squinchy smoke next him and keeping a strictly health diet, physical exercises and a lot of water.  
Rick stayed quietly looking at his friends, his band members, his brothers, with sad and thoughtful eyes, already opening his own bottle of whiskey.  
Just his friends know that he drunk more because he felt like he needed it to be able to breath than because he appreciated the beverage in itself.  
He didn't know why but everytime he was sobber, he would feel empty, missing someone.  
It wasn't like he missed someone he didn't know nor something.  
It was a person in specific.  
Someone he dream about and felt like he had know forever, even though never having met this said one nor remembering how was their looks on his dreams when he awakes from those.  
Drinking made him numb, distant from this feeling than would make him crazy otherwise...  
Until the day he felt like he had to come to this city.  
He was playing with a very detailed map when he spotted the town. He had never went there but that name… It seemed so familiar… Like That person.  
\- Do you think Ze is here, Rick? - Bird asked again, taking Rick away from his stuppor.  
\- Who is h-here? - intruded Squinchy that was, like usual, really slow.  
Rick just noded with his head to Bird, confirming to him and ignoring Squinchy.  
He wouldn't understand even if he explained, with how cloudy his mind was from the drinking right now.  
He was just about to put his own bottle in his lips when he heard a voice who made him stop immediately as he had been electrified.  
\- Y-you can't d-drink, R-Rick!

Morty said it and realized his mistake immediately, covering his mouth with his hands.  
He had did it.  
He was ended.  
After the show, he had realized he needed to use the bathroom, but the waiting line was enourmous.  
Instead of patiently staying there, like a good and conscious person, he resolved to find another bathroom but… He had gotten lost.  
He heard these voices that seemed so familiar and was getting near to ask for information when it hit him those voices were from his idols.  
He immediately hide.  
If they were here… It means *He* shouldn't be here.  
And if *He* get caught, *He* would be in serious trouble.  
He pecked from behind the wall he was hiding and heard attentively to see if they would be going away soon.  
When he heard Rick and girls in the same phrase, for some reason he was sad, principally with Squinchy's comment that Rick usually picks a lot of girls.  
But when he heard Rick had come searching for someone and saw him confirmating it, this incomodaded him even more.  
Someone was worth enough to be searched by someone so amazing as Rick.  
And this person should be the same he sings for.  
However, everything just faded away from his mind when he saw Rick opening the bottle.  
He had seen a lot of those bottles in his life. His mother had a lot at home and when she was apart from his father, those could be found empty all over the floor.  
He had seen how those bottles had deteriorated his mother's health and happiness and just made her even more miserable.  
So it was instinctive when he said to Rick not drink.  
But he shouldn't be there.  
And he shouldn't say to the others what to do. Principally people he didn't know and that are his idols.

Rick slowly turned to where the voice had come from.  
Who he saw was a tennager, around sixteen years, using a fan shirt, - one of his, he discovered pleased - with brown eyes and hair and cutely covering his mouth like he had been caught doing something wrong, and he could just think one thing:  
'It is Him. I found Him. Finally.'  
He didn't need that bottle of whisky anymore, so he shoved it in Squinchy's hands and showed his now empty ones smiling.  
\- Okay, okay. I got it.  
He might be careful now.  
He couldn't lose Him after finally finding Him, and the poor boy seemed just a push from crying and running away. Away from his life right after all the time it took him to find the kid.  
No number of bottles of alcohol could save him if the guy get out of his life just as he found him. More even so, if the boy never wanted to meet him again.  
He asked:  
\- What is you name, lil'one?  
Lil'one. It had escaped from his lips without a thought.  
Well, he was seventeen but the boy was way shorter than him. He guessed that lil'one fitted him very well.

Morty was Mortyficated. He was talking with his favorite idol, who was asking his name and smiling to him!  
This was the opportunity every fan dream of!  
Yet, Morty knows himself.  
He knows he could never talk to his idol without gagging and embarrassing himself.  
So he searches in his pockets for his sketchbook and his pencil.  
*Sorry, my name is Morty. Could you give me your autograph? I am a huge fan of yours.*

Rick almost cries when he saw the smaller one picking the book and the pencil. He wanted to hear more of this voice that seemed to melt something inside him.  
However, when he saw the handwriting in the page, a idea starts to form in his mind.  
\- I don't mind giving you my autograph… If you give me your number.  
\- Whattttt? Rick n-never ask for people's numb— Bird quickly covers Squinchy's mouth before he could utter more idiotisms.  
\- I will take this drunkard to rest, please take your time, you two. - says Bird taking Squinch away without uncovering his mouth.  
*Why my number, though?*  
Asked the lil'one with a puzzled look to Rick, without really giving a lot of thought to those that had left.  
\- Our manager is needing an assistant, and I took a liking of you, so please consider working to us. - the lie slipped from his lips without much thought. Rick didn't want to lie to Him, but he couldn't think of anything else to keep the other next to him.

Ah, Rick just wanted someone to work for him, thought Morty starting to feel depressed… Until the rest of the phrase sunk in and he realized what his idol had just said.  
Even if just a bit… His idol had said he liked him!  
Oh… but probably he thinks the same of all his fans.  
Morty started to feel depressed again.  
How could he think his idol liked him for who he was?  
Obviously he liked all his fans for their support, not *Morty* in specific.

Rick watched entranced all of the different expressions crossing Hi- Morty's face.  
Just a few lines coming from himself and the emotions displayed are *so* varied.  
He wanted to see more.  
But when the final expression was slightly sad, the singer got sad in return too.  
He didn't like this particular emotion in the kid's eyes.  
When his fan was happy, it was like he was glowing and Rick loved seeing that expression.


End file.
